


surprise

by yunh0



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Degradation, Hair Pulling, M/M, Maid, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Smut, bottom chanhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunh0/pseuds/yunh0
Summary: sangyeon was quite taken aback when his maid he called for turned out to be a boy





	surprise

“So when is the maid gonna be here?” Jacob asks. Sangyeon checks his phone and looks back at the other. “The service said in an hour.” He answers. Jacobs hums and groans as he stands up from the couch. “I’m gonna go run errands while she cleans. You stay here in case she steals something.” Jacobs pokes at his chest and grabs his keys and leaves. Sangyeon huffs and plops down on the couch, pondering on how to spend his time. 

 

—

 

An hour passes quicker than Sangyeon expected as he hears a knock on the door. He stands up and pads to the door, opening it up. He freezes in place at the sight of a small boy with faded pink hair and a maids outfit on, skirt and all. “I- I’m the maid. Is this the- the right house?” The boy says quietly. Sangyeon nods dumbly, his hand squeezing the doorknob too tight. The boy clears his throat and looks up at the older, his eyes speaking more than he was. Sangyeon blinked a few times before moving aside to let the boy inside. “Uh. Is there any specific room you don’t need cleaned?” The boy asks. Sangyeon stares before answering, “No. It’s okay.” The boy nods and sets down his box of cleaning supplies, grabbing his garbage bag and walking into the kitchen. 

 

Sangyeon watches the boy carefully as he cleans up, noticeably rushing. “What’s your name?” The boy asks, never taking his focus off of cleaning. “Sangyeon.” The said boy answers. “I’m Chanhee.” Chanhee says. Sangyeon hums in response and twiddles his fingers nervously. Chanhee walks into the living room in front of Sangyeon and begins cleaning in there. The boy bends down to pick up something, his skirt moving to reveal some black matching lingerie. Sangyeon feels a wave of heat flood through his body.. and his dick. Chanhee turns around to see the other staring and smirks at him. Sangyeon cocks his head in the other direction so fast it could give him whiplash. Chanhee holds back a laugh and continues his job.

 

Sangyeon sits silently as Chanhee moves from room to room, cleaning them spotless. He finally hears the boy walk out of the last room he had to clean and takes the garbage bags outside to the can. Sangyeon takes his time alone to compose himself as he was slowly going crazy. He freezes as the door clicks open and he hears Chanhee walk closer to him. 

 

“Anyone live here besides you?” Chanhee whispers from behind the couch into his ear. “He’s gone right now.” Sangyeon says, his eyes fixated in front of him. Chanhee kisses along his jawline, Sangyeon holding back a groan. Chanhee walks in front of the older and straddles his lap. Sangyeon looks up at him and immediately pulls him down to attach their lips messily. Chanhee hums into his mouth and bites Sangyeons bottom lip. Chanhee grinds his hips on Sangyeons crotch, the latter gasping. “I saw you staring at me the whole time.” Chanhee whispers. “So pretty.” Sangyeon says, Chanhees cheeks growing red. “I bet you do this with everyone, slut.” Sangyeon says. Chanhee leans down to his ear and purrs, “Only you.” Sangyeon shudders at his words and places his hands on Chanhees small waist tightly. Sangyeon trails his hand up Chanhees thighs slowly until he reaches under his skirt. Chanhee gasps and grips onto Sangyeons free wrist. Sangyeon plays with the hem of the underwear teasingly, looking up at Chanhees face occasionally to see how annoyed he was. Sangyeon grins and gives the pink haired boys thigh a hard squeeze, causing him to moan softly. 

 

Sangyeon reaches into Chanhees underwear and pulls out his cock, the tip poking out. He swipes his finger across the sensitive area, Chanhee crying out and curling into himself. “Sangyeon..” Chanhee breathes heavily into the olders neck. Sangyeon smiles to himself as he listens to Chanhee crumble on top of him. “S- stop. I’m gonna cum.” Chanhee whines. “Cum for me, kitten.” Sangyeon whispers. Chanhee groans out, tightening his grip on the olders wrist immensely. Chanhee starts trembling as he cums on his skirt, his face reddening quickly. “Dumb whore made a mess.” Sangyeon states as he pulls his cum-covered hand away from Chanhees skirt. He put his fingers in front of Chanhees lips, the younger obliging and sucking his own cum from his fingers, trying not to grimace. Chanhee swallows while keeping eye contact with the older. 

 

Chanhee leans down to Sangyeons ear and whispers, “Fuck me.” Sangyeon shivers as his arms flow with goosebumps. “Lay down.” Sangyeon answers, standing up as Chanhee slides off his lap. The younger lays face down on the couch and waits patiently for the next move. Sangyeon removes his clothing and throws them on the floor. He covers 3 fingers with spit and kneels behind the younger. Chanhee gasps as he feels the olders fingers enter quickly. Sangyeon thrusts his fingers in and out, scissoring him out impatiently. Chanhee whines and covers his mouth. “I wanna hear you.” Sangyeon mutters, his fingers never stopping. “What if your friend comes home?” Chanhee says quietly. Sangyeon scoffs. “Don’t you want him to see how pretty you’re dressed for me?” Sangyeon asks. Chanhee shakes his head hurriedly. “I want only you to see me.” He says. Sangyeon smiles to himself and pulls his fingers out of him, slathering his cock in saliva. 

 

Sangyeon shoves himself inside the younger, loud moans filling the once silent room. Chanhees eyes widen as a few seconds pass and the older hasn’t even bottomed out yet. “I’m gonna break in half.” Chanhee states. Sangyeon chuckles and finally pushes in fully. Chanhee lets out a deep groan and spreads his legs further. Sangyeon digs his fingers into the youngers hips and pulls out, forcefully pushing in again. Chanhee moans and balls his hand into a fist tightly. Sangyeon exhales as he fucks into the youngers heat, speeding up his pace slightly. “Sangyeon..” Chanhee whimpers loudly. Sangyeon begins thrusting faster, making Chanhees skirt bounce in sync with him. Chanhee whines and reaches behind his back to make the older slow down, only resulting in his wrist being held tightly in place on his back. Sangyeon groans and leans down to kiss the youngers neck. Chanhee whimpers curses and Sangyeons name over and over, the olders cock throbbing at his words. Sangyeon nibbles at the youngers ear, whispering a string of degradations to him. “F- fuck.” Chanhee cries out. Sangyeon leans back up and grabs a handful of the youngers pink locks, pulling him up to his chest. Chanhee lets out a broken sob and snakes his hands around Sangyeons back. “Gonna cum for me again?” Sangyeon asks in his ear. Chanhee nods while sobbing out. Chanhee claws into the olders skin as he begins to tremble. Sangyeons eyes roll back as the sound of skin colliding together clouds his mind. “God.” Sangyeon groans quietly. Chanhee lolls his head onto the olders shoulder, his mouth staying open. “Sangyeon.. ‘M gonna-“ Chanhee stammers, desperate moans falling from his lips. Sangyeon feels the familiar heat pool in his stomach as his hips twitch. They both freeze their movements as they cum almost in unison. They breathe heavily and hold each other close for a while. 

 

Chanhee hangs his head forward as the older pulls out. Sangyeon walks to his bathroom to get a warm washcloth to wash themselves of their sweat and cum. Chanhee sends him a soft smile and wraps his arms around his neck, pecking him sweetly. Sangyeon can’t help but smile into the kiss as he sits back down on the couch, the younger straddling him like before. Chanhee puts his head into the crook of the olders neck, his eyes becoming heavy. “What if your friend sees us?” Chanhee asks sleepily. “Who cares?” Sangyeon states as he rubs Chanhees back softly. Chanhee hums and flutters his eyes shut along with Sangyeon.


End file.
